Douce tricherie
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Puisque Ladybug et ChatNoir ont deux vies, pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas avoir deux vies sentimentales si cela leur permet d'enfin former deux couples? Lorsque l'un des deux éprouve des difficultés, l'autre deviens leur refuge. Les problèmes commencent lorsqu'un troisième couple se forme.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette aurait aimé pouvoir dire que c'était la faute de Kim et tout lui mettre sur le dos mais, honnêtement son camarade de classe n'avait fait qu'une des blagues manquant de finesse dont il avait l'habitude. Marinette avait prit sa décision toute seule.

Elle avait beau aimé Adrien de tout son cœur, elle devait admettre qu'elle n'était rien pour lui. Juste un peu plus qu'une connaissance. Et logiquement, elle aurait dû en pensé autant de ChatNoir mais à la différence d'Adrien, ChatNoir voulait approfondir leur lien, il voulait plus avec elle.

D'où ce rendez-vous nocturne sur le toit près de chez elle où ChatNoir avait une fois installé un décor romantique pour lui en faire la surprise.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de rendez-vous galant, elle voulait juste discuter de son idée avec ChatNoir. Mais elle était très nerveuse et marchait de long en large en se tordant les mains.

Sa relation avec ChatNoir reposait sur une totale confiance de l'un comme pour l'autre et son idée reposait sur des mensonges.

Enfin, en pratique, pas vraiment. Ça le serait probablement pour d'autres personnes, mais…

« Bonsoir, ma Lady! J'ai l'impression que tu étais impatiente que j'arrive? » lança le héros de Paris à peine atterrit sur le toit.

« ChatNoir! Je suis surtout nerveuse à cause de ce que j'ai à te proposer. Mais mon idée n'est pas entièrement formulée dans ma tête et je me suis dit que ton avis sur la question pourrait m'éclairer. Tu es toujours de bon conseil et ça te concerne aussi et… » lança Ladybug à toute vitesse.

« Doucement. » l'arrêta ChatNoir dans ses réflexions. « Viens. Assis-toi près de moi et discutons calmement. Donc, si tu me disais quel sujet te préoccupe? »

« Depuis que je te connais, je suis aussi amoureuse d'un autre garçon et je t'ai toujours repoussé à cause de cela mais, pour être honnête, il n'a pas les mêmes sentiments pour moi que ceux que j'ai envers lui. Je parle de… te donner ta chance. Enfin… »

« Pour vrai? Vraiment? » fit ChatNoir dont les oreilles de chat se dressèrent toute droites.

« Oui. Écoute, j'aimerais beaucoup sortir avec toi. Mais mes sentiments pour ce garçon ne sont pas le seul obstacle. Par contre, si je passe par-dessus mes sentiments pour lui, les obstacles restant nous concernent tous les deux et on peut en parler ensemble. » Ça, c'était l'idée de Tikki. « "Bâtir une relation de couple ce fait à deux. Tu n'as pas à trouver toutes les solutions toute seule." » avait-elle dit.

« Tu n'es pas certaine de vouloir l'oublier, n'est-ce pas? » se calma ChatNoir.

« S'il-te-plaît, surtout ne prend pas mal ce que je vais dire. C'est une idée bête qui m'est passée par la tête lorsque j'ai entendue une blague coquine. Mais en l'acceptant, cela nous ouvre de nouvelles possibilités. Tu vois, on a deux vies, celle avec les masques et celle sans eux. Lui, il est dans ma vie sans masque. Alors, je me suis dit que tu pourrais être celui que j'aime dans ma vie d'héroïne. »

« Woh, ça ressemble un peu à des mensonges, cette idée! » se surprit ChatNoir.

« Je sais mais on ment déjà en permanence sur ce sujet. Dès le moment où on me demande si je t'ai vu sauver Paris, je mens déjà. Imagine qu'on soit ensemble comme tu me l'as demandé, ni toi, ni moi ne pourrons en parler à notre entourage. On devra leur mentir. De la même façon que personne ne sait pour notre vie de héros, notre temps ensemble ne serait qu'à nous. »

« Tu veux dire que… si tu commences à être avec lui…? » questionna ChatNoir.

Ladybug ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et mordit sa lèvre nerveusement. « Je crois que ce que je veux, c'est me donner le droit de séparer mes deux vies. J'ai toujours détesté que mes vies empiètent l'une sur l'autre dans les rencontres que je fais ou mon temps que je partage entre les deux. Si j'ai la chance de ne pas subir ça dans ma vie sentimentale, c'est la décision que je veux prendre. Si je m'engage avec toi, ce qui me fera rompre notre relation, ce ne sera pas parce que je suis avec un autre. Ce sera notre propre histoire. Mais, d'un autre côté, ça veut aussi dire que si un jour, je me rapproche de lui, j'aurai le droit d'être avec vous deux. »

« Et si un jour, on arrête d'être des héros, qu'est-ce qui se passera pour nous? » fit tristement ChatNoir.

« Je ne crois pas que je cesserai d'être une héroïne même si je rend mon miraculous. Mais non, si ma double vie se termine, je ne romprai pas avec toi. Nous sommes déjà si proches sans être un couple. Aujourd'hui, je te demande de m'acceptai même si j'aime quelqu'un d'autre et le jour où je révélerai mes secrets à mon autre amoureux, il devra accepter complètement qui je suis. Le fait que j'ai été une héroïne et avec toi. » poursuivie-t-elle déterminée.

« J'ai besoin de mon miraculous pour sortir te rencontrer, sans lui je ne suis pas libre. Si on en vient là, est-ce que tu accepteras de m'aider à trouver une solution pour continuer à pouvoir te voir? » demanda-t-il effrayé d'engager son cœur pour toujours mais de la perdre et ainsi rester seul.

« Je t'en fais la promesse. Je serai toujours là pour toi, Chaton. Qu'on soit un couple ou non. Mais tout ça est encore si loin. On ne sait même pas si on pourra vraiment être ensemble. Il y a des tas d'obstacles. »

« Comme nos identités, tu veux dire? » réfléchit ChatNoir.

« 'Les secrets les mieux gardés sont ceux qui ne sont pas partagés.' Ce n'est même pas pour moi que je me fais du soucis. C'est pour ma famille et mes amis que je m'inquiète. » dévoila-t-elle.

« Ma famille, c'est mon père et moi avant tout et ses employés ensuite. Mais, je ne suis pas inquiet pour eux. Ils sont tous très forts et savent se protéger. Je suis beaucoup plus inquiet pour mes amis. Par contre, je sais une chose importante. Tu seras toujours là pour eux quoi qu'il leur arrive. » louangea-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà une petite amie parmi tes amis? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse. Après tout il était beau garçon et charmeur.

ChatNoir souris doucement : « C'est toi que j'aime, ma buguinette. Il y a d'autres gens importants dans ma vie mais, elle, est une amie. Pour moi, l'amitié est très importante et précieuse. Toi aussi, tu es mon amie, comme elle. Mais tu es juste… un peu plus que ça. »

S'apercevant que ChatNoir était passé de ''ses amis'' à ''son amie'', elle releva la tête intriguée. « Plus comment? »

« Je ne sais pas. Juste… le fait d'être avec toi dans cette aventure, ça nous a rapprochés. Je te fais une confiance pleine et entière. Remarque qu'elle aussi est très capable et courageuse et dévouée. »

« Tu aurais envie de l'embrasser? » demanda Ladybug. Éprouvait-elle de la jalousie, se demanda-t-elle? Un peu, dû-t-elle admettre, elle voulait être avec lui et ne pas le perdre. Mais si elle continuait d'aimer Adrien comme avant, ChatNoir avait le droit d'embrasser une autre fille. Surtout qu'elle avait l'air bien à en juger par le ton de voix de son partenaire. « Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'être avec elle? Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais cessé de m'espérer pour te tourner vers elle? »

« Pour plusieurs raisons, mais la principale c'est que je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Mais pourquoi m'incites-tu à aller vers elle? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu te sens coupable et que tu voudrais égalisé le score entre nous? Si je triche aussi tu t'en voudras moins? »

« C'est vrai, c'est parce que je me sens coupable mais pas de vouloir une double vie. Ça pourrait marcher dans les deux sens. S'il y a quelqu'un avec qui tu veux être… Suppose qu'on ne se voit que rarement et que tu voudrais plus de compagnie. Tu ne dois pas t'en empêcher pour moi. Je suis désolée qu'à cause de moi tu sois resté seul aussi longtemps et j'ai peur que même en étant en couple avec toi nous n'ayons pas beaucoup de temps pour nous voir. Justement, il est déjà dix heures et j'ai école demain alors, je vais partir bientôt. »

« Il reste deux détails à régler avant ton départ. D'abord, on se revoit quand? En dehors des attaques, j'entends. »

« Même heure demain, tu serais disponible? Au Louvre? » proposa-t-elle.

« C'est un rendez-vous, ma Lady! Et maintenant dernière question : Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser? »

Ladybug fit mine de jouer à réfléchir mais en réalité, elle y pensait sérieusement. « Et si _je_ t'embrassais? »

Il hocha la tête et plaça ses bras à sa taille. Elle avança sa main pour capturer sa joue gauche et déposa un baiser sur sa joue droite. « Bonne nuit, Chaton. »

Il attrapa sa main sur sa joue et y déposa un baiser. « Je sais qu'elle sera douce grâce à toi. Fait de beaux rêves, Buguinette. »

* * *

Marinette avait l'impression que le soleil brillait plus chaudement le lendemain matin, que les oiseaux chantaient plus joyeusement, que l'air avait une meilleure odeur.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'école avec le sourire d'une fille qui apprécie le printemps, elle rencontra le regard et le sourire d'Adrien et sans pouvoir se retenir, son propre sourire s'épanouie encore plus en retour. Elle était heureuse.

Adrien ravi qu'elle ne détourne pas le regard pour une fois, s'avança vers elle pour la saluer dans la cour.

« Bonjour Marinette. Tu vas bien? » la salua-t-il.

« Han-an. » approuva-t-elle toujours aussi peu loquasse mais cette fois sans nervosité.

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas? » poursuivit-il avec la première chose qui lui passa en tête.

« Oui! » pointa-t-elle très sérieusement. « C'est aussi ce que je me racontais. »

Le sourire d'Adrien s'épanouie de nouveau et celui de Marinette lui répondit : « Alors » enchaîna-t-il « Tu as terminé la lecture du livre obligatoire pour le travail de littérature? »

« Oh oui! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Il m'a fait si peur que j'ai dû le terminer pour pouvoir dormir! »

Adrien s'attendait si peu à cette réponse qu'il se mit à rigoler avant de discuter avec elle plus en détail sur le livre en question.

Sur l'heure du midi, au manoir, Adrien réfléchit intensément à tout cet avant-midi avec Marinette et ce que lui avait dit Ladybug. Sa partenaire (pardon, sa petite-amie maintenant) avait peur qu'il ne se sente seul.

Au son de l'horloge, le seul bruit de la pièce, il jeta un œil autour de lui à la grande pièce vide et à toutes les chaises inoccupées, Un instant, il fut tenté de donner de la voix pour parler avec l'écho de la pièce comme il jouait à le faire plus petit. C'est vrai, il était seul.

Et s'il sortait avec Marinette, pas comme s'ils étaient un couple mais pour se tenir compagnie?

Plagg vit rapidement son air songeur. Il avait beau jouer les indifférents, il n'aimait pas quand le garçon avait des soucis. Adrien était malheureux trop facilement.

Évidement, il était si optimiste qu'il n'était pratiquement pas akumatisable mais, il n'en restait pas moins fragile de sentiments. Quand son porteur parla de ses idées à Plagg et de tous ce qu'il avait peur d'imposer à Marinette en sortant avec elle, celui-ci répondit simplement : « Pourquoi tu ne la laisserais pas décider. »

C'est ainsi qu'Adrien profita du moment où Nino proposait une sortie au parc, le lendemain, à Alya pour glisser son offre avant que son ami demande à Marinette de garder son frère, Noël.

« Ça te dirait de venir jouer à des jeux vidéo à la bibliothèque après mon cours d'escrime du samedi? J'aimerais m'entraîner avec la meilleure. »

Marinette semblait déjà un peu préoccupée et ne répondit qu'après qu'Alya lui eu donné un coup dans les côtes.

« Absolument! » son regard restait un peu flou mais toujours rivé au sien.

« Trop bien! » se réjouie-t-il avec un large sourire sincère qui illumina ses yeux.

Alya et Nino s'excusèrent et Adrien en profita pour glisser : « Marinette, tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai demandé des conseils pour sortir avec Kagami? »

Au rappel de cette histoire, Marinette s'assombrit un peu et se secoua de son nuage.

« Bien, ce jour-là, j'ai remarqué, enfin, j'avais l'impression, que tous les autres élèves avaient une personne en particulier sur qui compter. Et je me sentais très seul parce que je pensais n'avoir personne. Mais ensuite tu es apparue. Si je n'avais pas été si perdu dans mes pensées, j'aurais remarqué ce jour-là ce que j'ai remarqué aujourd'hui. Peut-être que toi et moi serions mieux ensembles que séparés. Je veux juste te dire que tu es une amie très importante pour moi. »

Marinette ne savait plus du tout quoi faire ou penser. « ChatNoir sera trop triste si tu décide de ne pas sortir avec lui finalement. » lui rappela Tikki. « Et tu lui as promit que la proposition ne changerait pas même si tu étais avec Adrien. »

« Et Adrien qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il a voulu dire Tikki? Crois-tu qu'il me voit comme une amie ou une petite amie? »

« Hier soir, ChatNoir t'a dit qu'il plaçait ses amis très haut dans ses priorités. C'est peut-être aussi le cas pour Adrien. Peut-être que pour lui, il est plus important d'avoir une amie qu'une petite amie et si tu es la fille la plus importante autour de lui, peut-être que ce qu'il a besoin, c'est que tu sois son amie pour l'instant. Pourras-tu être à l'écoute de sa demande? »

« Je-… oui! Je l'aime assez pour ça. » répondit Marinette en réalisant que Tikki avait raison. Peut-être ne partageait-elle que peu de chose avec Adrien, mais elle était certainement la fille la plus importante dans sa vie actuelle. Et elle voulait s'en montré digne.

* * *

Marinette avait stressé pour son habillement une vingtaine de minutes avant la soirée avant de se rendre compte que de toute façon, son apparence d'héroïne resterait la même.

Elle partie quinze minutes d'avance pour le rendez-vous au risque de soulever les inquiétudes de ses parents de la voir se coucher tôt. Il arriva juste derrière elle mais la trouva marchant déjà de long en large suivant une galerie entre deux toits.

« Et dire que je pensais que ce serais moi le plus empressé de nous deux! »

« Bonsoir ChatNoir. Tu es en avance toi aussi! » le salua-t-elle.

« C'est parce que je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre pour admirer le bleu de tes yeux, ma Lady. Et toi, pour quoi arrives-tu si tôt? Tu n'avais pas décidé d'annuler, j'espère? »

« Non. J'étais juste très nerveuse. Je peux te confier un secret? » Sans attendre de réponse, elle se glissa plus près de lui et souffla un chuchotement à son oreille. « C'est la première fois que je sors à un vrai rendez-vous galant avec un garçon! »

'Juste trop mignonne!' pensa ChatNoir qui lui répondit de la même façon. « Dans ce cas, il faut que je te confie que moi aussi c'est la première fois. »

Il s'allongea sur le toit en profitant de la pente pour y appuyer son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda Ladybug en voyant son geste étrange.

« Je regarde les étoiles. Tu veux t'installer près de moi? » Il tapota le toit à côté de lui et Ladybug s'y installa assez proche de lui pour que leurs corps se touchent à certains endroits.

« Comment a été ta journée? » demanda ChatNoir nonchalamment.

« Euh, ben, euh, hé bien. C'était une journée agréable. » bafouilla Ladybug.

« Il a fait beau, non? » suppléa ChatNoir qui voyait le malaise de sa Lady.

« Oui » appuya-t-elle sérieusement « Il y avait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu une aussi belle journée et et, il n'y a pas eu d'alerte akuma. »

Ils s'aperçurent qu'il y avait un malaise entre eux lorsqu'ils parlaient de leur vie sans masque qui était absent lorsqu'ils parlaient de leurs activités de super-héros ou de sujet moins personnels. Ladybug était anxieuse de dévoiler quoique ce soit par inadvertance et ChatNoir avait envie de penser à autre chose et d'oublier la vie d'Adrien. Ils parlèrent donc des akumatisés et firent des plans pour une prochaine sortie.

Ils passèrent une heure à discuter en regardant les étoiles et une autre à courir dans Paris.

Ils n'établirent pas de nouveaux moyens de communication mais décidèrent d'un autre rendez-vous et que si l'un d'eux avait un empêchement, il laisserait un message à l'autre sur son communicateur.

Au moment de se quitter, ChatNoir ne savait pas comment agir avec elle. Mais Ladybug s'avança en s'étirant sur une jambe et s'appuya sur ses épaules pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. ChatNoir la prit ensuite dans ses bras pour un câlin amical et la remercia pour la soirée.

En retournant ensuite vers leur chambre respective, tous deux avaient les lèvres brûlantes.

* * *

En entrant à la bibliothèque le lendemain, Marinette se sentait plus détendue. De un, elle était maintenant vraiment avec ChatNoir, ils avaient eu un premier rendez-vous. Et de deux, elle gardait en tête qu'Adrien avait besoin d'une amie davantage que d'une petite amie mais que peu importe ce que contenait leur relation, il voulait être avec elle.

Le fait qu'elle ait déjà eu un premier rendez-vous galant, l'aida surement aussi beaucoup à se détendre.

Et si la rencontre fut légèrement plus stressante parce qu'ils abordèrent des sujets moins joyeux, ils passèrent leur frustration en se défoulant sur le jeu vidéo. Plaçant la conversation dans le domaine des confidences, ils nommèrent tout ce qu'ils auraient aimé changer dans leur vie et qui leur causait de la nervosité. Ils n'en repoussaient que plus les limites sur le simulateur de ski alpin.

Au bout d'une heure, ils arrêtèrent le jeu et se sourirent, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'alarme du téléphone d'Adrien ne les rappelle à la réalité. « Je dois y aller, mon chauffeur va m'attendre. »

Il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Marinette. « Merci Marinette. Tu es merveilleuse et j'adore passé du temps avec toi. »

La jeune fille se sentie fondre en entendant sa voix chaude tout près de son oreille. Son souffle sur sa joue l'électrisa. Comme il se levait et marchait vers la porte, elle se retourna et l'enlaça comme ChatNoir l'avait fait la veille avec elle.

Ému, Adrien se rendit compte à quel point leurs corps se moulaient parfaitement l'un à l'autre dans l'étreinte.

* * *

La période des examens arriva et repartie.

Si la plupart des gens avaient bien accepté qu'ils soient simplement des amis plus proches qu'avant, Lila en prit ombrage et leur fit des misères mais qu'ils soient ensemble ou non, elle en aurait fait.

À l'anniversaire de Marinette, quelques semaines après le début des grandes vacances, il y eu un terrible orage et Alya ne pu organiser de fête. Par contre, les parents de Marinette invitèrent Nino, Alya et Adrien au restaurant.

Et c'est ce soir-là qui fut leur première sortie officielle de couple. Même s'ils n'étaient pas seuls, Adrien fut invité à cet anniversaire en tant que petit ami.

Rien ne changea vraiment dans leur relation aux yeux de leur entourage. Ils s'efforcèrent de garder leur relation amicale et détendue. Mais ceci parce qu'ils cachaient à tous qu'ils c'étaient embrassé pour la première fois, ce soir-là et qu'ils l'avaient fait de nombreuses fois par la suite.

Si les baisers de Marinette ressemblaient à ceux de Ladybug, Adrien ne pouvait y voir qu'une coïncidence, il n'avait jamais embrassé personne d'autre. Marinette aurait peut-être pu faire le lien parce qu'elle analysait plus alors qu'Adrien profitait du moment. Mais, les baisers de ChatNoir étaient plus gourmands et moins doux que ceux d'Adrien.

Par contre, Adrien ne manquait jamais une occasion d'embrasser Marinette dès que les conditions étaient favorables. ChatNoir ne savait jamais si c'était le bon moment avec Ladybug.

La relation entre les héros avançait calmement et sans pression. Ils avaient leurs jeux, leurs sujets de discussion et Paris à leurs pieds.

À la rentrée scolaire, tout aurait dû rester semblable de leur point de vue. Les rendez-vous de ChatNoir avec Ladybug redevenaient simplement moins fréquents avec les horaires plus chargés. Mais, leur relation restait toujours aussi agréable et intense grâce au flirt soutenu de ChatNoir qui ne s'en privait plus depuis que Ladybug le laissait faire et lui répondait souvent.

Elle le repoussait toujours autant durant les combats, dans cela, rien n'avait changé. Donc, aux yeux de la population, s'il y avait eu quelques soirs par mois depuis le printemps où Ladybug et ChatNoir avaient été aperçus parcourant la ville, la population n'en fut que plus rassurée mais n'y vit pas un développement dans leur relation.

Si de l'accord général de leur entourage et de leurs proches, le mot couple n'était pas été utilisé pour décrire la relation entre Adrien et Marinette, l'habitude qu'ils avaient prise depuis son anniversaire de marcher en se tenant la main fit quelques vagues le jour de la rentrée en classe.

Ils eurent beau détromper une personne après l'autre, on ne sait comment, à l'heure du déjeuner, la nouvelle envahissait les médias sociaux disant qu'Adrien Agreste avait une petite amie.

Marinette fut donc priée de monter dans la voiture aux côtés d'Adrien. Et debout dans le bureau de M. Agreste, ce n'est plus à de vagues insinuations amusés qu'ils firent face mais à une question directe. Si normalement, ils répondaient simplement que rien n'avait changé entre eux depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, c'était ce qu'ils ressentaient. Même si maintenant, ils s'embrassaient, cela n'avait pas changé leurs relations.

Mais en posant sa question directe, M. Agreste voulait connaître l'étiquette avec laquelle ils se décrivaient.

Adrien admis qu'ils étaient en couple depuis le milieu de l'été. Il ne voulait pas plus mentir à son père qu'ils ne voulaient mentir à leurs meilleurs amis.

Lorsqu'on leur demandait s'ils s'étaient déjà embrassés, ils répondaient généralement avec sincérité que cela ne concernait qu'eux. Marinette l'avait même caché à Alya puisque celle-ci ne parlait pas de ces détails concernant sa relation avec Nino. Seule Sabine, la mère de Marinette, était au courant.

« Vous allez devoir cessez cette relation jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. » énonça M. Agreste avec agacement et dédain.

Si Adrien s'étouffa de surprise et de colère, Marinette, qui n'avait pas encore parler et juste échangé quelques regards avec Adrien, intervint poliment avant qu'Adrien ne se révolte.

« Excusez-moi? Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que nous attendons? Quand recevrons-nous ces ordres? » La question avait été posée de façon calme et réfléchit parce que si Marinette avait déjà rencontré M. Agreste, ces occasions avaient été plutôt rares et très courtes.

Lui avait simplement conclu que cette talentueuse jeune fille qui était aussi fan de son fils et de lui-même, faisait une amie inoffensive pour Adrien. Et si de fréquenter quelqu'un d'aussi quelconque, en dehors des talents en dessin qu'elle démontrait, pouvait faire plaisir à Adrien…

« Oui » appuya le garçon pour la question de sa copine plutôt que de se fâcher. « Pouvons-nous connaître vos raisons d'exiger une telle chose si peu naturel et arbitraire? »

« Je suis le seul à savoir ce qui est bon pour toi et je suis ton père donc tu dois m'obéir. Allez déjeuner, retournez en cours et faites ce que je vous demande. Je vais devoir gérer la situation que vous avez créée. » les congédia M. Agreste.

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la sortie. S'il existait une solution, ce n'était pas dans ce bureau durant cette heure de lunch qu'ils la trouveraient.

Mais avant de refermer la porte, Adrien en parfait gentilhomme qu'il c'était toujours efforcé d'être fit le commentaire suivant : « Vous savez père, vous pouvez me donner des ordres malgré le fait que je sois votre fils mais, Marinette n'est pas votre fille ni votre employée. Lorsque vous lui donnez des ordres, il s'agit d'impolitesse et d'abus de pouvoir. » Et il referma la porte avant que son père ne réponde.

Ils regagnèrent sagement l'école, n'osant se parler, se toucher ou se regarder. Ils savaient tous les deux que des difficultés se présenteraient un jour. Ils avaient juste espérer les écartés une à la fois plutôt que de frapper un mur.

Juste avant de s'éloigner d'elle et de Chloé qui s'avançait vers lui, il lui souffla : « Je suis désolé. » avant de rejoindre Alix, Nathaniel, Marc, Max et Kim montant les escaliers vers les classes. Marinette rejoint Alya et Nino et leur raconta l'histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

La rumeur disant qu'Adrien venait de rompre avec sa copine fit rapidement le tour de leur école et le reste de la première journée de cours de l'année fut ponctuée par la joie et les ricanements de Chloé et Lila et par le reste des camarades autrement calme et silencieux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Adrien soit en sécurité dans la voiture de son garde du corps, Chloé et Lila redoublèrent de séduction pour lui. Chloé pour l'inviter chez elle et Lila pour lui offrir son soutien.

Y comprit sur les marches de l'école d'où une jeune fille blonde aux mèches bleues observa son idole et grand amour en pleurant doucement parce qu'elle avait apprit ce jour-là qu'il avait maintenant une petite amie.

Elle le savait ami avec Marinette mais ils s'étaient toujours comportés en amis alors elle n'était pas jalouse. Si elle était la seule à verser des larmes, elle n'était pas la seule par contre à regarder Adrien se diriger vers sa voiture harcelé comme il l'était par Lila et Chloé.

Plusieurs autres filles s'étaient rassemblées. Il ne les avait pas vues, baissant les yeux dans sa fuite des deux jeunes filles.

Adrien partie, Chloé se retourna vers elles toutes et décida de rire d'elles comme quoi, c'est elle qui finirait par gagner le jeune homme tant convoité.

Marinette sortie à son tour sur les marches et voyant la scène, se fâcha. Elle claqua le sol de son pied chaussé de ballerines et attira l'attention de tous sur elle en s'écriant : « Ça suffit! »

Lorsque les regards se portèrent vers elle et que celles qui allaient commencer à pleurer s'arrêtèrent, elle poursuivit : « J'ai été dans le même cas que vous au début. Avant de savoir qui était véritablement Adrien. Moi aussi, je l'idolâtrais et pensais l'aimer sans le connaître. Mais Adrien n'est pas que la parfaite image extérieur que vous en avez. Au fond de lui, c'est aussi une personne entière et normale aussi merveilleux que chacune d'entre vous. Il a des qualités mais aussi des défauts et je l'aime autant pour les uns que pour les autres. Parce que j'ai apprit à le connaître avec toutes les particularités qui font qu'il est lui. »

« Pfft! Moi, je le connais encore mieux que toi, Marinette! » ricana la blonde.

« Ah oui, Chloé? Alors, peux-tu me dire quel est son jeu vidéo préféré et pourquoi? Ce qui lui manque le plus de sa mère? Ce qu'il veut faire plus tard ou ce à quoi il pense pour sourire lors de ses séances photo? Et non, ce n'est pas tout pareil comme toi. Je sais qu'Adrien est une vedette mais, il y a aussi des tas de garçons très bien et qui sont célibataires dans cette école et qui voudraient aussi leur chance. Si Adrien et moi avons décidé d'être un couple, ce n'est pas que j'ai tiré un billet de loterie. C'est parce que nous sommes bien ensemble et que nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre pour être heureux. »

Plusieurs filles détournèrent le regard en souriant. La jeune fille aux mèches bleues avait quitté les marches pour aller pleurer seule dès que Marinette avait répondu à Chloé.

Lorsque le Papillon la trouva, la franco-chinoise marchant vers sa boulangerie avec Alya et Nino fut sa première cible. Tristesse surfa vers elle sur la vague générée par la rivière de ses larmes.

N'écoutant que son devoir, l'héroïne sans le masque poussa ses amis dans la boulangerie et éloigna l'akuma de ses proches réunis. Elle fonça vers le parc tout à côté à la recherche de ruelles trop petites pour que Tristesse manœuvre rapidement sa planche de surf.

Adrien descendit de sa voiture lorsqu'Alya mit à jour le ladyblog avec une vidéo en direct d'elle-même où elle demandait à Ladybug et ChatNoir de sauver son amie.

Adrien couru à sa chambre et s'élança par sa fenêtre. Partout où l'akumatisée était passée avec sa vague de l'eau de mer d'une profondeur de quelques centimètres restait au sol. ChatNoir pu donc la retrouver très rapidement.

L'akumatisée était aussi rapide et habile sur son surf que si elle avait grandit à Hawaii. C'était peut-être le cas pour ce que Marinette en savait. Lorsque ChatNoir les retrouva, Marinette suffoquait, prisonnière d'une lame d'eau. Se propulsant au travers avec son bâton, il récupéra son amoureuse pour s'enfuir avec elle.

Sur un toit, elle recracha l'eau salée qui emplissait sa gorge. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait? »

« Elle, elle fait… comme le soir où tu as attendu Ladybug sur le toit et que tu es finalement venu me voir. J'éprouvais la même chose que toi ce soir-là et c'était cette même douleur précise que j'ai revécue. »

Ensuite, ils n'eurent plus le temps de parler. La jeune fille avait trouvé comment atteindre les toits et les poursuivit à partir de ce moment.

Le combat fut long et fastidieux. Il fallu beaucoup de temps à ChatNoir pour semer la vilaine surfeuse suffisamment longtemps pour cacher Marinette. Elle était très rapide et n'avait rien à faire des pitreries de ChatNoir qui ne l'intéressait pas. Elle voulait détruire Marinette, l'effacer de l'existence d'Adrien. Le Papillon qui avait remarqué l'acharnement désespéré de ChatNoir pour la protection de la jeune fille laissa Tristesse s'en prendre à elle.

Lorsque Marinette pu finalement retrouver ses pouvoirs de Ladybug, le combat fut plus égal. Ladybug évitait efficacement la vague avec l'aide de son yoyo et ChatNoir ne traînait plus rien sur ses bras.

Par contre, la jeune fille folle de rage d'avoir perdu son objectif de vue décida de se venger sur Adrien de la peine qu'elle lui avait fait. Le tout se compliqua encore lorsqu'elle aperçu Chloé postée près du signal d'appel de Queen Bee.

ChatNoir dû même s'éclipser pour nourrir Plagg au milieu du combat après avoir utiliser son cataclysme. Un peu après le couché du soleil. Ils réussirent finalement à trancher une mèche de ses cheveux teints où s'était logé l'akuma.

Marinette rentra chez elle et rassura ses parents, mais épuisée, elle ne fit que monter à sa chambre et s'échouer sur son divan.

Adrien aussi était fatigué mais il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui sans avoir reparler avec Marinette. Dès qu'il la vie entrer dans la chambre, il frappa trois coup à sa trappe mais la souleva tout de suite juste assez pour lui parler : « Marinette? »

« Entre ChatNoir » l'invita-t-elle.

Il alla s'installer avec elle et prit finalement une de ses jambes sur ses genoux pour se faire une place. « Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

En réalité, il s'en voulait affreusement. Il avait toujours su qu'il y aurait des difficultés mais il ne se sentait pas moins coupable.

« Je vais très bien, Chat. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » le rassura-t-elle en plaçant sa paume sur sa joue. « J'ai juste peur de ce qui va se passer entre Adrien et moi, maintenant. »

Il la réconforta d'un baiser sur le front. Puis, elle relâcha elle aussi le contact.

« Est-ce que son père l'a retiré de l'école? » s'enquit-il auprès d'elle.

« Non, mais, j'ai peur qu'il le fasse si on se parle encore et qu'il l'apprend et qu'il n'est pas d'accord. J'ai tellement peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Si jamais Adrien perdait tous ses amis à cause de moi, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais! »

« Je crois que tu vas un peu loin. Si M. Agreste exigeait cela de vous, il aurait déjà changé Adrien d'école. Vous pourrez surement restez amis. » ChatNoir embrassa la main de Marinette et celle-ci le prit dans ses bras. Il passa également ses bras autour d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Ces gestes n'étaient pas étrange ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Ils avaient l'habitude de s'étreindre, simplement pas sous ces identités mais tout cela était familier pour eux.

« J'ai peur que Lila et Chloé ne parle de nous à M. Agreste si Adrien et moi restons amis et qu'il ne le change alors vraiment d'école. Lila peut inventer n'importe quoi avec la plus petite des vérités et Chloé peut être si mesquine. »

Une larme coula sur la joue de Marinette et ChatNoir tourna doucement son visage pour embrasser sa joue.

Il se promit de franchir encore une fois la porte du bureau de son père et de s'assurer que Marinette et lui ne seraient pas séparés.

Mais la peur de la perdre le poussa à donner de nombreux autres baisers sur son visage. Si au début, il ne faisait qu'appuyer ses lèvres un peu partout, lorsqu'il en déposa un sur sa bouche, il eut l'impression de l'embrasser pour la première fois. Un soupire de manque et d'appétit lui échappa.

Lorsqu'elle écarta les lèvres pour passer sa langue sur celle de ChatNoir, il en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et en prendre possession pour un véritable baiser auquel elle répondit.

Les mots : « Je t'aime! » criaient si fort dans sa tête. Seul le fait qu'il l'embrassait désespérément le retint de lui avouer son amour intense.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit, mais au milieu de l'escalier, la fatigue de ChatNoir le fit vaciller.

La journée avait été vraiment très longue.

Il l'étendit tout de même sur le lit sans jamais relâcher le baiser. Mais une fois étendue, l'un près de l'autre. Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser pour se regarder dans les yeux un bref instant.

Un bref message identique passa de l'un à l'autre sans parole. « Je t'aime. Je voudrais être avec toi, mais je ne peux pas. »

Les yeux brillant de fatigue, ChatNoir rompit le premier le contact visuel. « Bonne nuit, Marinette. Garde espoir. Tu verras, demain, il ferra jour. » et il déposa un nouveau baiser sur son front pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Cependant, il n'alla pas bien loin puisque Marinette saisit sa main pendant qu'il baillait.

« Tu ne bouges pas d'ici! Tu es si fatigué que tu pourrais tomber d'un toit ou t'endormir avant d'arriver chez toi. Couche-toi de l'autre côté pendant que j'enfile mon pyjama. » ordonna-t-elle pendant qu'elle tirait un vêtement de nuit de sous son oreiller.

Il devait vraiment paraître épuisé si Marinette lui parlait de la sorte. Il obtempéra néanmoins et n'était déjà plus vraiment conscient lorsque Marinette éteint sa lampe de chevet.

Elle se coucha contre lui cherchant un peu de chaleur pour ses muscles douloureux et avec un grognement, il l'attira dans ses bras pour la serrer de très près.

Son souffle se fit régulier et Marinette comprit qu'elle ne réussirait pas à se dégager. Pas qu'elle y mit beaucoup de volonté. Elle succomba donc elle aussi au sommeil indu par la chaleur du corps de son amoureux.

* * *

Le son de la cloche de la boulangerie réveilla ChatNoir lorsque les premiers clients se présentèrent.

Il avait passé une nuit merveilleuse et avait l'impression de se réveiller sur un nuage. Il comprenait pourquoi Marinette trouvait difficile de quitter cet endroit douillet le matin.

Et c'était encore plus pénible pour lui parce qu'elle était avec lui. Mais le désir de clarifier les choses avec son père le poussa à sortir de la chambre de Marinette pour aller parler à son père.

« Je n'ai que deux minutes à t'accorder, Adrien. »

« Je vous en remercie d'autant plus, Père. Je sais que vous êtes débordé de travail. Je voulais simplement vous dire que Marinette et moi, ce n'est pas qu'une passade. Elle restera toujours dans ma vie pour y jouer un rôle ou un autre. Nous acceptons votre décision. Mais elle est une personne positive dans ma vie et une part irremplaçable de mon équilibre. Merci de m'avoir écouté. »

« Adrien, ne penses-tu pas que j'ai prit cette décision pour te protéger des problèmes que cette relation t'aurais amené? » le rappela son père.

« Je connais Marinette depuis le jour de mon entrée à l'école publique. Si j'ai attendu tout ce temps avant d'être avec elle, c'est que j'avais aussi peur des problèmes que ça lui causerait. Mais finalement, j'ai eu confiance en elle et l'ai laissé prendre ses propres décisions. »

Il n'y avait qu'un seul paparazzi devant la grille du manoir. Adrien savait que les autres journalistes n'étaient pas à sa porte grâce au communiqué de presse envoyé par Nathalie démentant la relation. De plus, comme Sabine et Tom lui ayant assuré au milieu de l'été qu'ils s'arrangeraient avec Nadja Chamack, leur amie et cliente, s'il y avait un problème avec la presse à la boulangerie, il était aussi rassuré pour Marinette.

Durant la période avant les cours, elle et Adrien n'échangèrent que peu de mots. Elle était assise avec Alya à l'intérieur alors que Nino avait attendu l'arrivée d'Adrien à l'extérieur.

Il passa tout de même près de Marinette qui fixait Lila d'un œil inquiet. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui dire : « Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai reparlé avec mon père. Peu importe ce qu'elles diront, il connait ma vérité. »

Puis, il partie en classe avec Nino.

Mais durant les cours, le professeur qui avait demandé l'avis de Mlle Bustier qui connaissait bien la dynamique de cette classe pour leur avoir enseigné l'année précédente, les réunit en équipe de travail.

Marinette plaisantait et riait et semblait vouloir oublier toutes ses inquiétudes.

Adrien ne voyait aucune trace sur son visage de remords pour avoir embrasser ChatNoir la veille. Est-ce que cette rencontre n'avait eu que trop peu d'importance pour elle?

Franchement, dormir pour la première fois dans le lit de sa copine avait de l'importance pour lui, pourquoi n'en avait-elle rien à faire?

Ou peut-être était-il dans l'erreur.

La veille non plus, elle n'avait présenté aucune hésitation quand ils s'embrassaient. Était-ce qu'elle l'avait déjà oublié comme son père le lui avait demandé et qu'elle était passée à autre chose? Dans leur relation, ils étaient amis avant tout. Si leur couple s'arrêtait, elle était libre de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Depuis le matin, des gens venaient s'excuser auprès de lui sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. La seule réponse qu'il avait eue d'Alix était : « Ben, pour toi et Marinette. »

C'est vrai, qu'au départ, il avait cru que les gens s'excusaient de leurs taquineries de la veille, mais ce n'était peut-être pas cela finalement.

Avait-elle déjà annoncée à tous fort et clair qu'ils avaient rompus? C'était vrai, qu'il l'avait quitté un peu sèchement au retour du déjeuner se rappela-t-il.

_Et il avait oublié de lui demander comment elle allait après l'attaque!_ Réalisa-t-il soudain avec effarement. Il l'avait fait en tant que ChatNoir mais il aurait dû s'informer de l'état de sa copine en tant qu'Adrien aussi. Il devait passer pour un tel goujat à ses yeux!

Pas étonnant qu'elle ait accepté si facilement la tendresse de ChatNoir! Il saisit immédiatement son téléphone pour lui faire livrer un gros bouquet de rose à la boulangerie avec une carte dédicacée : « Pardonne-moi, s'il-te-plaît. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. »

Ce soir-là, il avait un rendez-vous prévu depuis longtemps avec Ladybug. Il savait qu'il aurait dû le remettre et discuter par internet avec Marinette mais égoïstement, il voulait passer du temps avec son autre petite amie et oublier un peu ses problèmes.

Pendant que Ladybug et ChatNoir se glissaient par la trappe du grenier d'un vieux théâtre pour assister à la répétition générale d'une pièce de théâtre qui prenait l'affiche le lendemain soir, dans le quartier voisin, un homme qui passait en cours le lendemain matin, se glissait par la porte du sous-sol du tribunal.

Personne n'avait encore deviné que les pièces à conviction prouvaient sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il était coupable. Mais cet homme savait que l'expert engagé par l'accusation comprendrait tout lorsqu'on lui montrerait une certaine colonne de chiffre. Il avait donc décidé d'aller déposer un briquet et des cigarettes allumées dans la salle des preuves.

Coincé dans un placard et effrayé d'être découvert par les gardiens qui le cherchaient après qu'il ait déclenché une alarme silencieuse, un akuma vint à sa rencontre.

L'explosion du tribunal au complet tira les héros de leur soirée détente et câlins.

Lorsque Ladybug répara la ville et les nombreux bâtiments municipaux en ruine, les héros qui s'apprêtaient à célébrer de leur geste signature habituel se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient complètement coincés dans une salle fortifiée et barricadée par une grille de double épaisseur depuis que le bâtiment s'était réparé.

« Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de tes talents chaton. »

« Personne ne peut enfermer un passe-muraille tel que moi, ma Lady! Mais je dois commencer par nourrir mon kwami puisque j'ai déjà utilité mon pouvoir. »

« D'accord, je ne regarde pas. » promit Ladybug.

« Ça, c'est toi qui décide, Amour. » Ce à quoi Ladybug répondit d'un petit grognement. ChatNoir savait qu'il se montrait plus mielleux et charmeur que la normale mais Ladybug était un peu raide avec lui ce soir. Comme si elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose même si elle se disait que ce n'était pas sa faute.

« Oups! Ah mince. » marmonna Adrien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu n'as pas prit de fromage? » demanda-t-elle toujours retournée et nourrissant rapidement Tikki elle aussi avant de se retransformer.

« Si j'en ai un mais après avoir utilisé les pouvoirs sur la grille, je n'aurai que cinq minutes pour rentrer chez moi et on est bien à quinze minute de mon quartier. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir entrer dans ma chambre. »

« Tu n'auras qu'à t'arrêter chez une de tes nombreuses conquêtes pour qu'elle te dépanne… » suggéra Ladybug.

ChatNoir commença par rigoler et la remercier d'avance. C'était probablement une façon de dire qu'elle lui en rapporterait mais elle ne parla plus. « Attends, t'es sérieuse? Pourquoi tu crois que je fais de nombreuses conquêtes? » Avec les insinuations sur sa vie sentimentale d'Adrien avait entendue la veille, cette remarque était étrange.

« C'est juste que j'avais cru deviner que tu étais maintenant avec cette fille dont tu m'as parlé et à qui tu étais attaché dans ton autre vie. » expliqua-t-elle légèrement dédaigneuse.

« Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai commencé à sortir avec elle. » admit-il.

« Donc, tu as moi, et cette fille et Marinette… Je ne suis pas vraiment jalouse mais j'ai un peu peur. Je me dis que si tu te sers de ton identité de ChatNoir pour rencontrer des filles, est-ce que je représente encore quelque chose d'important pour toi? » Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient d'accord pour mener une double vie qu'elle était à l'aise avec le fait qu'il devienne _ce_ genre d'homme.

« Ma Lady… » souffla doucement Adrien en avançant doucement vers Ladybug. Il retira la main qui cachait ses paupières pour qu'elle le voie.

« C'est vrai que j'ai embrassé Marinette avec le costume, pardon, je n'aurais pas dû oublier que ChatNoir était pour toi. Mais Marinette est la petite amie d'Adrien et hier… elle a eu une mauvaise journée. Et c'est entièrement de ma faute. Et elle était triste et fatiguée… »

« Adrien! » l'interrompit Ladybug qui essayait de parler ou de s'entendre penser. « Adrien et ChatNoir sont une seule personne? » se demanda-t-elle à elle-même pour être sur qu'elle avait bien vu.

« Oui, regarde bien. Plagg, transforme-moi. » et il se transforma directement devait son regard qui ne le laissa pas une seconde alors qu'il détruisait le verrou de la grille et lui indiquait le passage grand ouvert par une profonde révérence.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle ne parlait toujours pas. « Je ne suis pas un garçon volage comme tu as pu le lire dans la presse depuis quelques jours. Je vous aime toutes les deux Marinette et toi et personne d'autre. »

Ladybug soupira et comme le miraculous de ChatNoir clignotait, elle dit simplement : « Viens, rentrons. Je te ramène. »

Mais plutôt que de le déposer à sa chambre à lui, elle bifurqua pour atterrir sur son propre balcon.

« Pourquoi on est ici? Les lumières de la chambre sont éteintes, Marinette doit dormir. » fit-il avec un peu de panique. Est-ce qu'elle avait décidé de dénoncer la double vie à Marinette. Adrien ne voulait pas que sa douce l'apprenne de cette façon.

« Non, elle ne dort pas. Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre. Viens, suis-moi. » Ladybug entra par la trappe survit d'Adrien.

« Je voudrais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. » lui dit-elle. « Ma jalousie était déplacée et ridicule. J'ai fait une erreur en t'accusant et je ne veux pas en faire une autre en te cachant un secret qui est très important pour notre couple, surtout en ce moment. »

« Je t'écoute. Tu peux tout me dire, Marinette. Euh, désolé. _Buguinette_. J'avoue que je suis nerveux et confus mais je t'écoute très sérieusement. »

Ladybug éclata de rire. Il avait presque deviné son secret tout seul! « Transformation »

Adrien resta muet de stupeur et Marinette ressortie sur son balcon, elle étouffait un peu dans sa chambre. Il la suivit.

« Hé oui! On a vraiment fait n'importe quoi. Mon idée d'avoir deux vies sentimentales était carrément stupide. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir compliqué les choses entre nous. » se désola-t-elle en culpabilisant.

« Non, tu as tort. Tu n'as rien compliqué. Tu as rendu quelque chose de possible! Avant on était seul, chacun de notre côté et aujourd'hui, on est ensembles. On s'est choisit, deux fois. Trois fois! Il n'y a que nous dans cette histoire. Ni Luka, ni Kagami. Et même pas mon père ou Lila ou Chloé. Dans notre histoire d'amour, les seuls qui sont irremplaçables, c'est toi et moi. Parce que personne, jamais, ne prendra la place que je te réserve dans mon cœur. » s'enthousiasma-t-il.

« Adrien… je- à compter de ce soir, je te fais la promesse, de toujours t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Tu es dans mon cœur pour y rester. Qu'on soit toujours ensembles pour le reste de nos jours ou que je te perde, tu seras toujours une partie de moi. » assura-t-elle, sachant qu'il avait besoin d'entendre ces mots même s'il ne lui avait pas demandé cette fois-là.

Adrien appuya son front sur celui de Marinette. « Oublie les menaces de mon père, ma Buguinette. Personne ne séparera jamais Ladybug et ChatNoir. » la rassura-t-il à son tour. Après tout, une des avantages d'avoir plusieurs relations c'est que si l'une d'entre elle en marchait pas, ils pouvaient compter sur une autre.

Elle lui présenta son point et on entendit un très sincère : « Bien joué! » s'élever dans la nuit.


End file.
